A Bath For Two
by Heroine of the Valley
Summary: 1 shot TreizeUne story. What if Une decided to join Treize during his bathtime?


A Bath For Two

**A Bath For Two**

** **

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing.

Note:This is what I think--no--_know_ what was going on in Lady Une's head that one episode when she giving her report to Treize while he was bathing!This is one of the reasons why I think they make a great couple, I mean, would Treize (and Zechs!) let Lt. Noin give him the report while he was taking a bath?I didn't think so.This might be a bit um, limey…So be on your guard!

The pink bubbles on top of the warm water were just what Treize Khushrenada needed.Bubble baths was on the top of Treize's list of tranquility, next to firing rifles.He was no ordinary militia general.What other general would free birds from their cages and walk through the beauty of trees?As he smiled and closed his eyes, he felt the soft sound of footsteps behind him.

"What news do you have for me, Lady?" he inquired, his eyes still closed.

He knew it was she because she was the only person he would allow to talk to him while he was taking a bath.But her footsteps sounded different this time.It sounded soft and muffled.Usually he heard the click and clatter of her boots.What was she wearing on her feet?Slippers?Was she barefoot?

"Everything has gone as you expected, Your Excellency," she replied, saluting him though his back was turned toward her.She always saluted him whenever she met with him.

"Perfect," he commented.

"I have brought you more rose scents," she said.

"Perfect," he said again, but his voice was softer.

Treize Khushrenada heard her footsteps come closer to him.There was a soft brushing noise against the ground.Could she be carrying something?She knelt down behind him and he felt something silky on his upper back, followed by the warmth of her hands.

She began to massage his neck and shoulders."You're rather tense, Your Excellency."She whispered in his ear.Her hair was down and as she bent over, he could feel it brushing his skin.Her glasses were missing from her face.

Treize moaned but didn't say anything.

Next, she unscrewed the bottle of the rose scented bubble bath and poured half of it over his chest.It felt cold at first, which made Treize flinch slightly.What was Lady Une doing?She began rubbing it around his chest and up to his shoulders and neck.

"Lady," Treize said."What?"

She stood up and walked around him, pouring the rest of the solution into the water.Today, she was not dressed as he always saw her.She wore a long silky red robe.

"How do you feel, Your Excellency?" she asked, "more rose scents?"She smiled sexily.She had never smiled at him this way.She dropped the empty bottle next to her feet.

Treize nodded, "just fine, Lady."He smirked.He was not angered or surprised by this in the least.He knew of the hidden chemistry between them.They belonged to each other like the same words on a page.He knew it was just a matter of time until Lady would do something like this."Care to join me, Lady?"He asked.

She reached for the belt of her robe, "don't mind if I do."She removed her robe slowly and it dropped around her ankles.

"I'll make room for you," he scooted to the back of the bath and pulled his legs inward.(As we all know, that bathtub was pretty dang small for two people so let's just pretend it was a bit bigger, okay?They'd probably break their backs in that small little bathtub!)

"Thank you," she stepped in the water and sat rather close to him.She rubbed what was left of the rose scented bubble bath on his chest deeper in as she looked into his eyes.

With an alluring smile on his handsome face, he looked right into hers."You could've joined me any time, Lady."He said.

"I know," she said, "I just…wanted to wait."

He nodded in understanding."You wanted to surprise me, didn't you?"

"Did it work?" she asked.

He shook his head, "it was only a matter of time, Lady."

She sighed, "I knew you'd say something like that," she leaned closer and with closed eyes and a half open mouth, she kissed Treize.

Treize closed his eyes and participated in the kiss, sliding his arms up her back.They kissed so passionately that some of the water splashed out of the water.Most of the moisture on their bodies was from their own sweat and not from the bathwater.The water suddenly felt hot, boiling.Still, Treize and Lady continued to make out.They kissed each other on the neck, shoulders, cheeks, temples, lips, and foreheads and when they did so they were dangerously close to one another.

"Oh, Master Treize," Lady Une crooned, batting her eyes as he explored her face and throat with his tender kisses.

They could have made love in that bathtub if they wanted to.But for the both of them, having a bath together seemed much better than sex.For the moment anyway.Soon, very soon though, they could see themselves participating in the best act of making love ever known.

Deciding to bathe with Treize was perhaps the most wild, most naughty choice she ever made, but Lady Une, and so did Treize, feel that it was the best. Lady Une knew she could not be able to control herself to stand fully clothed while talking to Treize in a bathtub, naked, again.It was very hard for her to stand there and watch him in a bathtub full of pink bubbles and not make a move.

Making out in the tub had left them a bit winded but it was great.Just wonderful.They gasped for breath while staring into each other's eyes.

"I love you," Lady Une whispered.

"I love you too," he said.

Unfortunately, bath time was over and they had to do their 'jobs.'They stepped out of the tub and Treize held out Lady's robe for her.She slid her arms through the sleves and began to tie it around her.

"That was the best bath," he said, wrapping his own blue bathrobe around her, "I ever had.We must do it again some time."

"As you wish, Master Treize," Lady Une said, bringing up her hand to salute him.

He quickly took her hand and kissed it.She blushed slightly and he kissed her lips again.Perhaps a bath for two is better than one.

**End.Now, don't you all feel like taking a bath? ::gasps at everyone's answers::No, I didn't mean with Treize!Lady Une will kill you!**


End file.
